2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes
Tony Stark is wearing a pair of roughed up and stained jeans thanks to grease and who knows what else. Honest though, Jarvis washed them! He leans back in the chair of the control room, feet propped on the controls and ankles crossed. He is currently shoving a donut into his mouth as he eyes through the glass down below as the Avengers gather. He even has a tablet in one hand that he is fidgeting with. Iron Man is currently down below, waiting patiently. He gleams black with gold accents. Captain America makes his way into the room. He looks around for a moment then peers up at the control room and back to the Iron Man in the room. He frowns for a moment. Then looking around to see if no one else is here but him and Iron Man. He knocks on fore head of the unit. "Shell head you in there?" It's been a long week, but Hawkeye is ready to train. He enters the training room in purple costume. It's a little sleeker than before and minus the loin cloth things that used to catch on things, but otherwise more or less the same. He has the bow over his shoulders and his arms looped over it, stretching. Though when he sees Cap and Iron Man, he breaks into a grin. "Cap, Shellhead, it's been awhile," he says as he walks over to them. Hawkeye is a well-built figure in dark purple and black standing at about 6'3". His costume is form fitting made of dark purple Kevlar-like cloth. His arms are bare from the shoulder to his forearm where he wears thick bracers and custom made gloves that protect his hands and arms from his bowstring. He wears a black military webbing style harness across his chest that can be used to hold pouches, knives and whatever else is needed. It also secures the quiver bristling with arrows to his back. A belt with the same ability to add pouches hangs around his waist and secures yet more pouches to the side of each thigh. His head is covered with a mask the same deep purple that leaves his nose and mouth uncovered, but his eyes hidden behind two black tilted teardrop shaped panels that have the points sticking up and out from his face at an angle. On his forehead is a big H. In either hand or slung across a back is a dark grey modern re-curve bow. "No, I really just leaving myself standing around," Iron Man says in a computerized voice. The eyes are bright red. "I would not bail on a training session, it has been a long time since we had one together," the tin man states. Shellhead looks over at Hawkeye and nods, "You switched up the uniform. You got rid of the bondage straps a while ago though, didn't you?" Once in a while, what comes out of Iron Man's metal mouth....one can see Stark's influence. Stark then speaks with a full mouth into the intercom system, "Hey guys. What you want setting wise to run Cappy?" He then adds, "I'll also see about saving you some donuts after training." It is a big box in there. A snort and a shake of Hawkeye's head for Iron Man. "Jeez, you're never going to let me live that down are you?" he says before taking his bow off his shoulder and nodding to cap. "Medium works. I'm a bit off my game." "Medium it is hot lips," Stark says to Cap, likely a reference to the VPs kiss. He then leans back after activating the system and goes back to work. He then smirks, "Don't tell me you are getting old Hawkeye? And just be happy, you can use live arrows finally." Wait, what?! Hawkeye has never been in this Simulation Room actually and there was no fake bow to be thrust into his hands like there normally is. Suddenly the room comes to live. It's the JUNGLE BABY! Well, Jungle Themed club anyway. There are crowds of people about, though the music is purposely lowered so people can talk and actually enjoy the simulation. Everything looks so...real. Even the smells. "Bystanders, potential hostages. Collateral damage. This should be challenging," Iron Man says. And who are the villains that show up? Intergang! With their green firing energy rifles! "Well, we should talk about Intergang while we are here, may as well defeat what we are discussing." Iron Man takes to the air and an energy rifle fires at him, knocking him about two feet back in the air as he then aims and fires to knock the one Intergang member back into a wall. Kyle Rayner enters Simulation Room - Avengers Mansion - New York City from North Hall - Avengers Mansion - New York City. Captain America pulls his shield free. He'd been here several times but well he still wasn't use to the Danger Room like projections. "Iron Man...." Then there's a blast at Iron Man. "Hawkeye... You know what I don't know enough about Intergang to give an order. Don't let the Civilians get hurt." He jumps up on the table and out of the way of the club goers. He brings up his shield to give him protection from the ray guns. "A little bit Tony, getting beat more than I should," Hawkeye confides before he boggles at the club simulation takes shape before his eyes. "Nothing some training won't... Wow, if I knew we were going out I would have shaved..." then the Intergang goons are there and Hawkeye is rolling out of the way of one of their energy beams. He comes up in a crouch with a putty arrow in his hand. He shoots over the crowd banking the arrow of the ceiling on a course for the bad guy's gun. He tucks and rolls as more shots follow, dragging a club goer out of the line of fire. "So I had a thought about how we could draw out Intergang." A gangster is struggling to remove the putty from his rifle! He curses hotly! Others are trying to threaten the crowd and corner them for easier targeting. Iron Man states, "We need a shield for people." And that's actually stated seriously! Well, not that his tone ever changes since it is computerized. Then again, that was how he met Kyle Rayner a.k.a. Green Lantern. He jets forward, taking another hit as he drops down suddenly, almost stomping on someone to take a shot meant for a crowd of people. Though he will be able to take more shots at the lower danger-level settings than he would with a real one, Iron Man's test of the new absorption technology is working out well. There are screams and cries, pleading for help. A bystander gets butted with an energy rifle and knocked down. "Imagine if it was on difficult!" That is Stark talking with a mouthful of donut again. But he finally swallows. "Anyway! Intergang crime on the rise. Did anyone know Pete is in the hospital? Anyway, he's still alive." A pause as he chews and swallows. "Anyone notice they started showing up not long after Joker killed Fisk? There always were rumors about that man." Ask and ye shall receive. A shimmering green shield forms and pushes all of the civilians back against the wall while covering them completely. Kyle descends into the room from the roof and then offers Cap a salute. "Feel free to do with them as you wish. The Civvies are taken care of, Cap." He looks at the Intergang folks and shakes his head. "I see Darkseid is still using you losers for his lackeys here on Earth. You think you'd have learned your lesson by now." Captain throws his shield at one of the Intergang members. "Sort of been busy with International incidents." That usually meant the usual crowd of Hydra and the like. He grins, "Thanks Green Lantern." The shield bouncing back to him. "So what is it Hawkeye?" Hawkeye points at the clubber Sim and says "Stay," before getting up and moving to flank the Intergang thugs. The way cleared by Kyle, he snaps off two shot with standard arrows picking off their weapons again. "Read in the paper they came back for their guns when the cops caught them smuggling those women. Maybe if we put the word out on the street that the girls are being moved, they'll come back for them as well," he takes another shot. "If they do we're waiting for them and the fight's on our terms." He tumbles behind the bar for cover as he moves closer to the remaining targets. "And the Joker huh? I heard that guy is bad news." "You are late Green Lantern," Iron Man states in his typical neutral computerized voice. It is going to take multiple attempts from Kyle to get all the civilians parted from the Intergang members as they are wadding through them to intimidate and corral them, but with work, he will get the job done. "What does Darkseid have to do with Intergang? And their activities have been on the rise in the city lately." Obvious by the news and the assassination attempt against the VP. "That is a possibility, if it isn't a too obvious set-up. They are currently in protective custody, and this is publicly known," Iron Man states. Stark then says into the intercom, "Good news, their branding are being removed by some very careful plastic surgery. Funded by the Maria Stark Foundation." Stark likely arranged that. "And Hawkeye? Three were three young boys in that group too. These guys are seriously dirty. I think I'm missing Fisk right about now." Not that anyone could really prove Fisk was crooked. "And Little Greenie?" Compared to Big Greenie and OVERLY LARGE Greenie a.k.a. She-Hulk and Hulk, "Welcome back to Earth." Awwww, sweet moment. Followed by a smirk from Stark, "I need someone to perform some experiments on, and your ring would be useful." Shit...poor Kyle. Kyle Rayner smirks. "Not on your life, Stark." He is, of course talking about experiments on his ring. "And thanks, it's good to be home." He ties off the construct he already has in place and while concentrating on keeping that going, he attempts to create more shields. This, of course, leaves him open to attack, but hopefully Cap and Hawkeye are pissing them off enough that they concentrate on them. A bead of sweat drops down his brow from the level of concentration, not to mention replenishing the energy when a stray shot impacts it. "Sorry I'm late, Iron Man." He chuckles. "The Joker? Let me tell you something..Batman is pretty much the toughest guy I know out of the entire Justice League. And the Joker is the guy that gives him nightmares. Just a basis for comparison." Steve Rogers frowns, "He is bad news." Captain America says catching himself now able to move about without the crowd abandons the table. He lets his shield fly as it banks off a wall then the ceiling before crashing into one of the thugs. Then bounces back to Cap, "Well don't mean we can't use the shell game. The women don't have to be there." Hearing about the kids Hawkeye stand and calmly fires off a pair of arrows. A regular one for some unfortunate Sim's knee and a Taser one for the same guy's head. "Kids. Yeah, definitely missing Fisk right now," he pops down behind the bar again moving positions as green energy bolts hammer down on his previous position. "Exactly Cap. We keep the girls out of it. Heck, put the word out I'm doing the escort for it too, make it real and give them an Avenger to shoot for." A blast shatters bottles above his head and he ducks. "Anyhow, welcome back Kyle. I heard you killed me." Steve Rogers adds gravely, "If you don't think the Kingpin didn't have child prostitution somewhere in his Empire. Your both gravely mistaken." "Duly noted," from Iron Man about the Joker. From Stark? "Girls give me nightmares, especially if they mention 'rings'." Leave it to him to make a jest out of it. But in either case! "Awww, come on Kyle! I'll buy you pizza!" Iron Man is reprocessing the energy he took in even if it is originally in hard light and shoots it out toward the minions to short out their guns, causing burn damage to their hands and cries of pain. Iron Man though is no longer concentrating on the civilians, but rather is trying to make sure Kyle gets hit less often with the blasts as he is back to hovering. A shield for a shield, go figure. The shield bounces off the thug, and another thug tries to leap at it to catch it. He ends up getting knocked aside and the shield goes awry! Iron Man then inquires, "Planted photographer as artificial proof? How to get it to them?" "Damn of a time for Black Widow to go on vacation," Stark complains. "Then again, you two have contacts with some secret agents right?" Stark means Hawkeye and Captain America. He then grunts, "Could say SHIELD is moving them I guess. International crime." Iron Man then states, "I rather not think of that," about Kingpin having a child prostitution somewhere in his Empire. "But crime happens everywhere, even beneath our noses," the computerized voice states. "Intergang does need dealt with. If they continue to rise in influence, I am not so sure the other criminal influences will remain silent. Sinister Six was arrested in Gotham City recently as well. The calm before the storm is over." Kyle Rayner grunts about the Sinister Six being arrested in Gotham. "Looks like I'm going to need a raise. I should have stayed on Oa." He jokes as he dissolves a shield long enough to create a large boxing glove construct and smack an Intergang guy with it before putting the shield back in place. "Tony, I am not going to have the Guardians of the Universe revoke my Lantern status because a curious human tried to take my ring apart to see how it works. Sorry, man. One ring, one Lantern. If it's destroyed, I'm out of a job." That wasn't entirely accurate, but it might make Tony stop asking. He chuckles towards Hawkeye. "Well, sort of. Skrull replaced you and we kind of messed it up pretty bad. Tasha was way more harsh than I was. She took it personally." He calls her Tasha because she's not here to kick him in the teeth over it. "Three o'clock, Hawkeye." Kyle calmly states, of course talking about the relation to the guy with the gun to him. "Oh, by the way. Who is Fisk?" Captain America, "The Sinister Six? Don't they usually target Spider-Man in some stupid revenge plot when they team up?" He shakes his head. "New York City's answer to Oswalt Cobblepot and Lex Luthors love child. If it was more smart than it was arrogant to keep a reasonable denial that he was a just a legit business man." Captain America frowning as he has to run a good five feet to catch his shield. "Yeah Stark, No playing with dangerous alien energy sources you don't understand. I like living and I like to continue living in New York City." He looks to Hawkeye, "You got any government connections?" "Your probably right Cap, but Fisk is dead. Intergang is hurting people right now," Hawkeye says before moving out from behind the bar. He fires an explosive arrow off the ceiling, set to ricochet and land behind the thugs. "Hmm good point Tony. I think if we're going to leak some info to the bad guys we need to make them work for it, that's what Tasha'd do," Kyle's warning is timely and Hawkeye drops into a crouch, turning as he does and fires an arrow to take out the shooter's gun. "I can probably get us some help from SHIELD though, if Cap can't." "Thanks Kyle, just for that I won't tell her you called her Tasha," Hawkeye says with a grin. Sure he just called Black Widow, 'Tasha' but they're tight like that. "And thanks for taking out Skrull-me and for the rescue, you too Cap." He takes cover as a couple more Intergang thugs take potshots at him. "I did some work for SHIELD while I was away, I should be able to work something out." Well maybe. Quid pro quo is not really Fury's thing. "No, no...rather use your ring to study something and experiment with it, and to see how it responds to the energy. It's in response to studying the nature of the energy it interacts with, not the nature of the ring," Stark says. "I don't know what powers your ring, but it's obvious some type of hard-light technology. Just like what you guys are fighting now." Hard-light technology made real. "I wanted to study the energy used with Intergang, the Iron Man armor is overheating some already with lower power use of the guns when working on absorption and reprocessing it into energy for the armor and weapons itself. And want to hear more about Darkseid." Stark and his science. Iron Man answers Kyle's other question, "Wilson Fisk, a businessman, assassinated a few months ago by Joker on public television after cleared of criminal charges. Mysteriously, the Kingpin has also supposedly disappeared or gone under. Intergang then starts knocking on our fair city's back door. Plenty of information on him in the archives, you can access them through your Avenger ID card." It is also a PDA after all. Stark then adds, "She hated Tasha when we dated back in the day. But I won't tattle if you help," he bribes Kyle with, or attempts to. Toward Hawkeye, "There is always the bribery of good rum or whiskey too," Stark advises. "Oh ya...wet bar just has juice right now and decorative bottles. Just a heads up. No one still uses that still these days, do they?" It was done after America tried sneaking some when she stopped by to say hello. Iron Man then states, "We will entrust you to handle this part of the activities then Hawkeye. Captain America may assist if you need it. Stark Enterprises can loan some 'equipment' for the transfer." Kyle Rayner comments. "There's a very large battery on Oa that powers my ring. And I have a smaller version of it so I can recharge it. Most lanterns have to recharge every 24 hours no matter if they use their rings or not. I recharge whenever I run out. Since I've been running with you guys, it's been more and more often." He grunts as he attempts to maintain concentration while having a conversation. "One moment." He pauses. "I've just transferred the data I have on him to the Avenger database, Tony. You should have a file on him now. It's...pretty detailed. I've rumbled with him more than a few times." He nods in return. "Avenger ID Card. Right. I keep forgetting I'm carrying that." He sighs. "Alright, Tony. I'll help. Man, threaten a guy with bodily harm from a super agent and he'll do just about anything." He smirks. "Oh, a young lady named America tried to sneak some the other day. I caught her and asked her to put it back. Nice kid. I especially like the fact she threw Thor off a bridge. I never get tired of hearing that one." Steve Rogers shakes his head, "Yeah... got to watch the Academy kids. They're good kids. They just think Super powers make them exempt to the under 21 law. I've confiscated their booze a couple of times. Funny then I trade it for Fury to get a favor." He looks to Clint, "I think it might be time for a raid." He smiles with a bit of mischief that should be a scary thought. "Right I'll get on it and let you know what equipment we'll need," Hawkeye moves forward again, moving from table to table trying not to get hit by the beams. "Also saw Ms Marvel the other day, we might want to get her in on the action," another shot, another badguy down. "Okay, I need to meet this America kid," Clint smiles and then glances over to Cap, and the smile becomes a grin and salutes with his bow. "Sure, I loved the Untouchables, I'm in." "Thor's back huh? He should stop in. Though not sure why she would throw him off the bridge," Stark sounding a little confused about that. He doesn't really ask pointedly about it however. He is already pulling up info on Darksied. This is more detailed than what the Justice League shared with them. "Shit," is Stark's response over the intercom. There is a slight pause from Iron Man as he gets shot at that moment and knocks back against Kyle. "Pardon me," Iron Man then states, before he is working to help round up the last few Intergang gangsters, ruining their rifles and letting Cap and Hawkeye pick them off and watching to see how creative the two get. It isn't long before they finish up. "We could have been faster," Iron Man states. He settles his metal booted feet back on the floor after the jets turn off. Stark then says, "America is a cute kid. Newly eighteen, from another dimension. Super strength, super speed, super endurance, flight...they usual super stuff. Most of the time she is laid back, but she's been a bit stressed lately. She's a good girl though. Actually visits me." If people paid attention to security (as Jarvis likely wouldn't let it slip), she has stayed the night before in Stark's lab. Though to be truthful, it was innocent. Not that anyone likely believe poor Stark. "There are still donuts left by the way." "Hawkeye." Iron Man waits a moment to make sure he has his full attention. "Nathaniel Richards a.k.a. Iron Lad is at the Avengers Academy. It is not to leave the Avengers, but he is apparently destined to become Kang the Conqueror in the future. He is attempting to currently avoid his fate and is looking toward us to assist." "Isn't it great? We may defeat one of our greatest enemies by saving Nathaniel, or create him by helping him. How screwed up is that?" Stark's tone sounds a bit pained. "However, previously Captain America, She-Hulk, and I have decided to accept him into the Academy. If you wish to be associated with the Academy, please speak to Mr. Stark. However, I wished you to be aware of his presence and to look after him if your paths cross." There is new information on Kang the Conqueror in the database thanks to Nathaniel admitting what century he was from and some information about his past. Kyle Rayner says outright. "I hate time travelling." He says it like he's done it before. Once all the bad guys are gone, he releases his shields and takes a breath. "Oh. Apparently she threw him off the bridge because he made some advances towards her that she wasn't comfortable with. Wouldn't really take no for an answer so she did what she had to." He rotates his shoulder after Iron Man impacts him. His ring glows and his uniform is retracted, leaving him in his street gear. "And with the session over, I'm going to stop by my buddy's bar for a drink before heading home." He tosses up two fingers. "Later, Avengers." Steve Rogers nods to Kyle, "Night Green Lantern." He looks at the time. "Got to hit the shower. I got dinner plans and a show. I promised to be there." He considers for a moment, "Kid deserves a second chance." He then eyes where Kyle is and then to look up where Stark is, "Great. Stark, since your active these days as well, I'm not sure what your title is. But could you explain to Thor Age of consent. I figure you're expert on it or your legal people are." He sighs, "You didn't eat all those right? I got a healing factor. It does nothing to strive off the effects of being sedimentary and eating high fat foods. Good luck with that Stark." With that Cap goes to hit the shower. Seeing the battle is turning their way Hawkeye decides to have a bit of fun. Three arrows on the string, tense, let out a breath, release, three guns go boom. Clint smiles and then draws and throws a Taser arrow to take out the guy on his right struggling to his feet. That done, he turns a chair over and sinks down on it. "Yeah, we were a bit slow. Anyhow Thor did what? That's a little... uh, creepy." He waves goodbye to Kyle and Cap. "So let me get this straight, Kang formed the Avengers by trying to kill us, now we're training him and potentially may stop him from being Kang? If we do that, does that mean we never met?" That question is for Tony mostly, because he's the super genius, Clint is just the bow and arrow guy. "I'll check out the school but I don't know how much time I'll have to help them. I'm probably going to be into Fury for a few more ops on this Intergang thing, and really what can I teach them? I mean if they're like this America kid or Nathaniel the Once and Future Kang then they've got powers and destinies and stuff. There are other people who can teach them how to deal with that." He stands up again and goes to collect his arrows. "I don't know if you're game Tin Man, but if Tony can set us up again, I could go one more round." "Wait, Thor?!" That was shock from Stark! He grumbles, "Maybe we should scan to see if he is a Skrull? What the hell?" Apparently, Thor hitting on women is not something the Avengers are used to seeing, least not Stark or Iron Man. Stark then shakes his head, "Take some donuts, and come by to see me later this week!" He then rolls his eyes at Cap, though likely not seen that far away. "Like hell. I don't know why Thor did that or what you would call the age of consent with "gods." I just find that odd," Stark states. But he then says, "Sure, be good practice," Stark offers! "Let's just not test more of the Intergang energy imitation, I rather not crash," Iron Man states. "Something that challenges our targeting would likely work." Stark thumbs up, "Ya, ya. How about we do little Chibi-Supergirls you got to blast out of the sky to save the real one? I just honestly like the short skirt." "No." That was Iron Man's response. "Fine, fine! I'll find something that doesn't include likely underaged girls," Stark states. And there is another round in the Danger Room which ends up being a beach full of bikini women and Iron Man and Hawkeye have to shoot bikini eating Frisbees out of the air. Man...it's really tempting to lose on purpose, isn't it? But it's a game of sorts, and the more bikini's to save, the more kisses on cheeks the girls give. Which is amusing when they do it to metal cheeks. Though Hawkeye should get plenty of humor from the situation as the girls feel reaaaaal.